


XXX and Orange Flavour

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Smut, XIUYEOL LIKE OTP LIKE WHOA, don't tell me baek can't top i will end you, orange gatorade is delicious fight me, some feelings or whatever happened too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo's life is easy until he forgets his Vaseline. Then, it becomes perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXX and Orange Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I got mad at all the bottom omega bitch baek fics and i love baeksoo and this happened  
> 2\. experiment fic is experiment  
> 3\. NOTICE THE XIUYEOL. LOVE THE XIUYEOL.

Kyungsoo refuses to kid himself: he’s a judgemental kind of guy. 

He thinks alphas are a special brand of dumb, all brawn and no brains and far too much emphasis on sex in relationships. Kyungsoo thinks betas are a hit or miss. Either they’re reasonable people who sigh at alphas and smile prettily at omegas and maintain a respectable distance, or they’re willing to present their asses to any alpha or layer on their pheromones as heavy as they can around omegas. Really, there exists only two types, in Kyungsoo’s mind. Last, and probably least if Kyungsoo is entirely honest, are the omegas. Cocksluts, as may of them even call themselves. 

Kyungsoo gets that mother nature wasn’t particularly fair in her creation and evolution of humans--guaranteeing them lots in life determined by a person’s scent. It’s annoying, Kyungsoo believes, and for how much he hates the whiny, begging nature of omegas because their bodies are built for taking knots, for tricking their brains into thinking that they need that, need to be filled. He understands the feeling of need, the telltale slick between the thighs, and the light feeling in the brain as the scents of betas trying to impress the omegas becomes sweeter and more alluring, as the heady smell of alphas becomes richer and fuller and nearly impossible to not towards the alpha as he hits his rut. Kyungsoo understands.

After all, he is an omega. 

Despite that, Kyungsoo ignores his status as much as possible. He numbs his nose and scent glands with medicine in the mornings, and he squares his shoulders as broad as he can, hiding the flair of his hips under straight cut shirts and jackets. He builds for himself the personality of an alpha and generally reaps the reward of being categorized as beta even when anyone can smell the slightly powdery scent of omega on his skin.

The trick, Kyungsoo has discovered, is not to fool people as to what category one falls into, but rather to gain respect befitting of the non-omegas. It works out well for him, landing him a good starting position in a software company with a boss who, lucky for Kyungsoo, is a beta with the biggest sweetheart of an alpha husband.

“Ah, Kyungsoo,” says said boss, big eyes sparkling as he steps into Kyungsoo’s office. His presence fills the space with extra zest today, and Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, forcing his shoulders as straight as he can manage. “Just the man I’m looking for.”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo greets casually. “Good morning.”

“If it is a good morning,” Chanyeol says. “Which I don’t doubt.”

“If you could stop butchering movie quotes-”

“Regardless!” Chanyeol interrupts, plopping down in the chair across from Kyungsoo’s desk. Kyungsoo blinks. “Remember the new firewall project we’ve been working on?” Kyungsoo nods, gesturing casually at his desk where the codes and files are still strewn about. Chanyeol claps his hands together.

“We’ve got a buyer.”

Kyungsoo pauses in reaching for the finalized plans of the program. He feels his face heat with excitement. This is his and Chanyeol’s program--basically Kyungsoo’s baby.

“Already?” Chanyeol nods.

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol’s grin is infectious. 

“Yes. Well. Kind of.”

Kyungsoo glares. “Chanyeol--”

“He’s coming this afternoon,” Chanyeol cuts Kyungsoo and his death threat off. “I want you to be the one to meet with him to discuss the terms, conditions, benefits, costs, et cetera.”

“Why would I need to--” Kyungsoo stops himself and swallows. “He’s not really a buyer.”

“Okay, no,” Chanyeol concedes. “He’s interested in buying though, and I think--I really think--you could convince him.”

“I’m not a marketing guy.”

“The tough part is already over, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol says, voice on the edge of whining. “His attention is caught, interest is piqued--you just have to get him to say ‘yes.’” He drops a folder, a contract inside, on top of the papers already on Kyungsoo’s desk.

“I would do it myself,” Chanyeol says. “But I’ve got plans.” He wiggles his eyebrows, and Kyungsoo realizes belatedly that this is the beta’s anniversary weekend with his husband. Kyungsoo does not pout. He _doesn’t._

“Don’t give me that face,” Chanyeol says. “Just bat your eyelashes and smile pretty. You’re the only one who knows the program well enough for this.” If it were anyone else, Kyungsoo would be offended at the near jab at his omega status, but this is Chanyeol--and Kyungsoo has known Chanyeol for awhile now. He sighs.

“Alright,” he agrees. “Fine.” Chanyeol’s eyes light up, and the ‘thank you’s pour from his mouth as he gathers himself to leave.

“Three o’clock in the conference room,” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo nods and sets to work on the files around him, gathering up the things he might need and familiarizing himself with the extra information given to him by Chanyeol. When the clock blinks 2:45 PM at him, Kyungsoo sighs, gathering up his notes and heading to the bathroom to quickly stuff his nose with vaseline and numbing meds and wash his hands. He straightens his jacket and squares his shoulders.

Ready.

The conference room is down on the lower levels with the rest of the other conference rooms for the other companies in the building. Kyungsoo is used to the room for meetings, for sitting through the higher-ups talking about the company and other things that Kyungsoo really has no interest in. He’s not familiar with walking in to an empty room, but then, this room is not entirely empty. 

Besides the table and chairs, a man in a suit sits comfortably with an ankle crossed over his knee and a soft cover book held open with slim fingers. Kyungsoo watches the gentle tapping of his free hand on the table.

the man picks up his hand, casually swipes his tongue over his thumb to turn the page, and Kyungsoo bites his lip because the man is not at all unattractive and the action was verifiable porn.

“Mr. Byun?” Kyungsoo calls. The man stands up, and a bright, gentle smile breaks out over his face. 

_Omega,_ Kyungsoo thinks. He’s definitely got the qualities for it. He’s not tall, gorgeous hands that would look amazing on someone’s cock, pretty face and clear unblemished skin. Kyungsoo steps closer, notes the mole on the man’s upper lip. _Beta,_ he decides, considering the man’s position. It’s far more likely; omegas really aren’t common in the workplace.

“Mr. Do?” Mr. Byun returns, standing and offering his hand. Kyungsoo takes it, bowing slightly.

“Call me Kyungsoo,” he offers immediately.

“Then,” Mr. Byun says. “You ought to call me by first name. I’m sure you know it.” He winks, playful, and Kyungsoo feels endlessly at ease.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo responds. “My boss drilled it into-”

_“-into your head-”_

“Of course,” Baekhyun finishes. “Come sit. Tell me all about the program.” Kyungsoo plops his armful of papers down on the conference table.

“What do you want to know?” he asks slowly as he takes his seat. Baekhyun laughs, and the sound is pleasant, not unkind at all.

“You’re not a marketing guy, are you?” He asks. It’s not really a question, though. He’s got this understanding look on his face. Kyungsoo shakes his head, and Baekhyun drops a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he says. “I’ll help you out. I’m very interested, after all.” Kyungsoo sighs with relief and, remembering Baekhyun’s reassuring words, begins digging into the info about the program.

___

They meet twice a week for an agreed four weeks, hammering out a contract. On the third week, the contract halfway finished and a proud Chanyeol constantly bumping into Kyungsoo’s office with nothing but praise for him, Kyungsoo messes up.

He’s running late. His careful prep to make himself appear as beta as possible is thrown to the side in favor of being on time. Baekhyun is totally safe--a beta of good disposition as far as Kyungsoo can tell. They haven’t talked about it; such things are a slightly taboo subject in the workplace.

Kyungsoo pauses before entering the conference room. He takes a steadying breath, and his hands shake a little with the presence of more dominant males and females. It almost, with his senses unhindered, feels as if there is something alpha waiting just beyond the door. He pushes it aside. Alphas walk in and out of these doors all the time; it’s probably his oversensitivity.

He pushes open the door and is greeted with the sight of Baekhyun, knee over his ankle and soft-cover book held open by his thin fingers. Baekhyun shifts at Kyungsoo’s entrance, rising to greet him.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late--”

It slams into him, the scent--powerful and potent, setting off a chain reaction in Kyungsoo and he realizes it moments, days, weeks too late.

Baekhyun is an alpha.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says. It comes out in a rush of breath. His cheeks feel hot and his body feels hollow. It’s been awhile since Kyungsoo has felt heat crawl up his neck and weaken his knees. Even before he’d started stuffing his nose, Kyungsoo’s heat had always been a rare occurrence, and it had taken multiple doctors to assure Kyungsoo that nothing is wrong with him.

Now, face to face with Baekhyun, feeling slick beginning to wet the seat of his pants and his pulse beginning to rise, it’s the first time Kyungsoo agrees with the doctors.

It’s also the first time Kyungsoo has been so affected by a _smell._

“Oh,” Baekhyun breathes, and his eyes are dark. “I wondered when you would notice.” His voice is much lower than his usual pleasant lilt to make way for the overtone of need in his tone. It sends shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“You--” Kyungsoo says. He wants to call Baekhyun a liar, wants to tell him he’s lost any respect for him, but the fact of the matter is Baekhyun never did lie. He’s always been perfectly respectable. Kyungsoo had simply made the wrong assumption.

“Yes,” Baekhyun answers the unasked question. “I’ve wanted you since you first walked in that door.” Kyungsoo stiffens, but Baekhyun doesn’t make a move towards him. Baekhyun laughs.

“You never noticed,” Baekhyun continues. “I thought you were just showing your disinterest.” He sets his book down gently, and Kyungsoo is surprised and slightly annoyed by the title. “Moby Dick.” He doesn't exactly need any help thinking about cocks right now.

“You don’t,” Kyungsoo swallows. “You don’t seem like an alpha.”

“Does it matter?” Baekhyun asks. No, Kyungsoo supposes, it doesn’t. His body shakes with desire. Baekhyun steps towards him, and panic flits through Kyungsoo. He steps back, wincing at the feel of slick and wondering why he didn’t take the time to at least stuff his nose.

“Kyungsoo--”

“Don’t touch me,” Kyungsoo hisses, and Baekhyun snatches his hand back. “I’ll call Chanyeol down for today.” He fumbles for his cell phone.

“It’s fine, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says. “We’ll reconvene when you’re--” He gestures generally, and Kyungsoo is shocked to note the quality of Baekhyun’s voice, sounding as if he isn’t breathing through his nose. “Let me just make sure you get home.”

“No, I said--” Kyungsoo practically snarls. “I said don’t touch me!” He turns on his heel then, staggering out of the office with Baekhyun behind him.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo hisses, pointedly glaring at any alpha who glances at him with interest. “I said--”

“I know what you said,” Baekhyun interrupts, and his tone is exasperated, but not harsh or angry. “But I’d be a real ass to let you wander around alone smelling like _that._ ”

“Smelling like _that_?” Kyungsoo returns, pivoting sharply to jab Baekhyun in the chest. He’s surprised at the lack of give, especially when Baekhyun looks so _soft._ Baekhyun raises a surprised eyebrow. 

“Omega in heat,” he answers simply, raising his hands in the universal sign of innocence. With his bright eye smile, he almost looks it too, but Kyungsoo can see the inky black of his eyes. “Delicious,” Baekhyun continues. “Waiting to be filled.” Kyungsoo’s fist tightens in the lapel of Baekhyun’s jacket.

“Such a typical alpha,” Kyungsoo sneers.

“Still haven’t touched you,” Baekhyun reminds him gently. “I’m only telling you how it is from an alpha’s perspective.”

“I wasn’t curious,” Kyungsoo spits. A tremor of arousal from physical proximity to Baekhyun shakes him, and concern lights in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“Let me just accompany to your front door,” Baekhyun insists. 

“Don’t touch me,” Kyungsoo repeats, but he lets go of Baekhyun’s jacket and allows the alpha to stand at his side, shadowing him as Kyungsoo walks home. He watches alphas and betas jerk up and stare, smells Baekhyun’s responding explosion of pheromones and warning growls, the power of his presence finally made known to Kyungsoo. It make Kyungsoo feel weak and dizzy.

One alpha, brave enough to reach for Kyungsoo get Baekhyun’s firm fingers locked around his wrist before Kyungsoo can even react with a fist in the man’s face.

“Mine,” Baekhyun hisses, teeth bared and voice crawling up his throat in a low growl. Kyungsoo bites his tongue to keep from moaning or snapping at Baekhyun in warning. He isn’t sure which he wants to do more.

The instant the other alpha backs away, Baekhyun is in front of Kyungsoo, keeping careful space between them. “Are you okay?” He asks, instantly launching into, “I know you’re not mine. Let’s keep going. How far do you live, anyway?” His voice is suddenly lighter, and Kyungsoo clings to that, allows it to calm him. He really hopes he hasn’t soaked through the back of his slacks.

“Just--here,” Kyungsoo says, turning sharply into the lobby of his building. Baekhyun guides him up the stairs instead of the elevators-- “Don’t know who you’ll meet in those things,” he whispers conspiratorially.

“You’re terrified of elevators,” Kyungsoo deadpans, opening the door to his floor. Baekhyun bursts out laughing, a sheepish hand scratches at the back of his neck.

“You got me,” he admits. It’s almost kind of cute, Kyungsoo realizes, and a second later, he realizes how comfortable he is in Baekhyun’s presence despite his impending heat, despite Baekhyun’s alpha status and obvious interest in him.

He whirls on his heel, ignores Baekhyun’s sharp intake of breath as his scent flares up, and opens the door.

“Nice place,” Baekhyun says from the doorway, refusing to step inside.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says shortly.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Baekhyun asks, hands in his pockets and already stepping back towards the stairs. His shoulders are broad, Kyungsoo notices, his chest filled out. His wonder how he didn’t notice before.

 _A knot,_ his mind supplies helpfully. “No,” he says instead. “I’m okay.”

“You have my number,” Baekhyun says. _If you need anything,_ Kyungsoo hears. He doesn’t feel as if Baekhyun has just propositioned himself, made his knot available to Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo is certain if he asked, Baekhyun would be more than willing. Baekhyun retreats down the steps, and Kyungsoo closes his door before his heat overwhelms his decision making process.

___

Kyungsoo barely makes to to his bedroom before he's collapsing, fighting his way out of his pants and shoes to get as his cock. He only manages to get his pants halfway down his thighs, falling down on his knees in the middle of the rug in his room. Heat, as familiar as he is with it and as anti of a fan he is of it, is never entirely pleasurable.

Not alone, anyway.

Alone means taking care of himself, of holding himself carefully as his body shakes with the shivers that come after each orgasm he forces himself through without a knot holding him open. Kyungsoo rocks up into the circle of his thumb and fingers, and his pants and underwear are uncomfortably damp against the backs of his thighs. He's too frantic, trying to get himself to orgasm without thinking of things like Baekhyun's cock, Baekhyun's fingers, Baekhyun's mouth, Baekhyun, to stop and kick them off properly.

Kyungsoo only makes it through two climaxes before his hand on his cock is starting to chafe and the amount of slick between his asscheeks is certifiably ludicrous. Kyungsoo scrambles out of his pants finally, toeing off his socks as he climbs up onto his bed. He drops his face into his pillow and reaches behind himself, fingers trailing down his spine to circle his rim, ass in the air.

‘Wet’ might just be an understatement, Kyungsoo thinks, slipping the first finger inside himself easily. He moans at the intrusion, rocking back against it.

More, his body urges, and Kyungsoo follows along, adding a second and a third in quick succession, absolutely dripping on the sheets. He'll have to do laundry tomorrow.

He's close again, his hand cramping from the slightly awkward position, and he brings up his other hand to tweak at his nipples, arching into the touch and spreading the fingers inside himself as wide as he can. He can't reproduce the feeling of a knot inside of himself, but this is as close as he can get, and his body takes what he gives it, throwing him headlong into another orgasm.

Kyungsoo refuses to admit, even to himself, that the thought of Baekhyun above him, the thought of Baekhyun driving into him, splitting him open, was what sent Kyungsoo crashing over the edge. He doesn't need attachment, doesn’t particularly want an alpha even if that alpha is Baekhyun.

He just needs a knot to get himself out of this heat as fast as he possibly can.

___

Kyungsoo wakes the next morning with his heat simmering just underneath his skin, muted enough for him to get up and get his sheets stripped and fresh ones settled over his mattress. He drinks about a liter of water, his mouth feeling far too dry to even think about calling the nearby ramen shop for take out.

Once he gotten his mouth working again, Kyungsoo picks up his phone, his fingers already starting to thrum with his accelerated pulse, his heat picking up again under his skin, ready to call to place an order, when he notes a text message.

 _Just in case--check your doormat._

The sender is Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo has to breathe hard through his nose few times to keep himself in check. His body wants to scramble for the door, to fling it open and hopefully fling himself into Baekhyun's arms. Kyungsoo is a little more dignified than his base instincts. 

When Kyungsoo does open the door, however, there is no Baekhyun to speak of, only porridge and water bottles set on the mat. A sticky note on top reads, _Drink up! Let me know if you need dinner too!_

Something like relief floods Kyungsoo, and something like want sparks in his gut because he's been through a heat before, but he's never been through a heat with anyone actively trying to take care of him. 

Baekhyun isn't even his alpha, but he'd made his interest in Kyungsoo clear enough. He reminds himself that just last night he was telling himself how he doesn’t need an alpha. How usually, he never gets his heats and therefore needing someone with a knot is a moot point. He pointedly ignores that this heat had been triggered solely by Baekhyun’s scent.

Kyungsoo sits at the table and wolfs down the take-out as fast as he can without choking, ending up having to race back to his room with thoughts of Baekhyun threatening to take him over as his heat peaks again.

___

Three days into this heat, his body showing no signs of stopping, Kyungsoo finally gives in. Baekhyun's gifts of food have been a constant as long as Kyungsoo asks for them. He's kind enough--maybe smart enough, too--to give Kyungsoo his space, his call yesterday to check that Kyungsoo hadn't caught a cold or something--a common occurrence in omegas taking care of themselves--had shown just how much he cares.

Maybe Baekhyun’s only agenda is to get into Kyungsoo’s pants, but Kyungsoo’s only agenda at this point is to get Baekhyun into his pants. It all works out if he could just muster up the courage to call him.

Besides, Kyungsoo doesn’t think Baekhyun really is that type of guy--not with him, at least. In terms of alphas, there are far worse ones out there. Kyungsoo has never been impressed by the alphas who are all brawn and testosterone, and he's not sure how he's quite lucky enough to have one who isn't brawn at all, who is brain and business, and gentle even when his voice and eyes are taken over by lust, who makes sure Kyungsoo isn't jumped on his way home even as he reeks of heat, who reads classic books in paperback.

Kyungsoo glares down at his cock, starting to curve up towards his stomach just as the night falls on the third day of heat. Tomorrow, the fourth day, should, by Kyungsoo's rare but regular heat cycle, be the last day, but if it were to be the last day, Kyungsoo still wouldn't be aching with the need to come, to be filled, right now. His body would be calming down.

He’s so done with this. He reaches for his nightstand and grabs his phone, opening up the latest text from Baekhyun.

_Your heat should be almost done, right? Will I see you at work on Tuesday?_

There's nothing suggestive about it, and that is the final straw that breaks the camel's back--or Kyungsoo's will. He presses 'call,' and he waits for Baekhyun's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello," Kyungsoo says, trying to keep the needy, breathy tone to an absolute zero. He hears Baekhyun's breath catch though, and he wonders if interested alphas can somehow smell omega pheromones through the phone. "It's Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun says. He sounds pleased, voice warm. "What can I do for you? Hungry again? Want a gatorade or something?"

Kyungsoo can't help himself, he laughs just a little, weakly. "No, I--well. A gatorade does sound nice. The orange kind."

"I can get that for you," Baekhyun says. "It'll take a minute though. I don't really live on your side of town."

"Oh, I guess, that's fine then," Kyungsoo starts to say, to tell Baekhyun that he can wait until tomorrow, that he doesn't necessarily need a gatorade right this very second. His cock throbs. He does, however, need a knot, and he needs this heat to end. "Well actually, I, uhm. You said I could ask you for anything. And I'm not forcing you--" What a novel thought, Kyungsoo realizes dryly, that an omega could force an alpha into anything. "--But if you could maybe also come over here and fuck this heat out of me, I'd be much obliged."

Silence answers Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun?"

A crackle of static. "Sorry, Kyungsoo, I just," Baekhyun takes another moment, and Kyungsoo can hear him breathing. "Did you just ask me to--?"

"To fuck me?" Kyungsoo interrupts. "Yeah, I did."

"That's..." A breath, kind of ragged, kind of overexcited. "Unexpected."

"Look," Kyungsoo snaps, his need and his heat finally getting to him, and he never has been very good at playing docile omega. "It's about to be my fourth day of heat, and it's not easing up at all. So are you going to come over here and fuck me or not?"

A pause. "Is that. Is that really okay with you?" Baekhyun asks. "You don't seem like, well. You didn't seem interested at all."

"I'm telling you it's fine!" Kyungsoo shouts somewhat desperately. "And no this isn't my heat talking, it's me."

 _That_ seems to do the trick, and Baekhyun is promising him he’ll be there in a half hour before he hangs up the phone. Kyungsoo groans and spreads out, his ass leaking again and his cock now fully flushes against his belly.

"Couldn't wait thirty minutes, could you?" He asks his body, and his ass clenches around nothing as if to say no.

___

There's a knock at Kyungsoo's door just as he completely loses his ability to restrain himself from touching himself any more.

"Kyungsoo?" He hears through the hard wood of the door, and Kyungsoo is severely tempted to just text Baekhyun the passcode to his door, but his personal code of 'don't give away your only key into your only sanctuary and don't you dare lose your privacy ever' has him dragging himself out of bed, grabbing the blanket he'd kicked to the floor earlier to wrap around himself. He wads it up in front, hoping his hard cock doesn't show too much through the fabric. He stumbles out of the doorway to his bedroom, nearly tripping on the blanket at least twelve times on his way to answer the front door.

There's the knock again, and Kyungsoo kind of wants to yell at Baekhyun for being impatient, for not waiting even a full thirty seconds for a response. His hand slams into the door as he nearly trips again, and Kyungsoo wrenches it open.

"You could," he starts angrily. "Have waited just thirty seconds for me to get out of bed and to the door. Did you really have to--"

"Can I come in?" Baekhyun asks, and his grin is bright and his eyes are dark. He looks beautiful, not at all like an alpha about to pin Kyungsoo down and have his way with him. It sends arousal jolting through Kyungsoo's belly, and he thinks of the amount of time he's spent achingly hard these past few days.

"Please," Kyungsoo says, sweeping a hand back. "I'm sorry it's a mess."

"You've been a bit pre-occupied," Baekhyun says pleasantly. He hoists up a six pack of orange gatorade, and Kyungsoo, for a second, thinks he might be in love. He nearly smacks himself for the thought. "Where should I set these?"

"The counter is fine," Kyungsoo says. He blinks, watching Baekhyun's ass in his pants as he moves to follow Kyungsoo's instruction. He really has a nice ass, one Kyungsoo can easily imagine digging his fingers into as Baekhyun takes him hard and--

"Whoa, Kyungsoo, easy," Baekhyun says, moving back from the kitchen area to pry Kyungsoo's grip free of the door, letting it close with the ding of the passcode lock. "I'm already here. No need to be pumping out pheromones."

"We're talking about where you should set the _gatorade,_ Baekhyun," Kyungsoo hisses back at him. He does not tack a whine onto the end of that sentence. He _doesn't._

"Somehow I didn't think striding in and sweeping you off your feet to drop you on your bed would exactly fly with you," Baekhyun says in retort. Well, he’s right. He toes off his shoes and hangs his jacket on the rack by the door. "And now I'm here, and can see you're standing and clearly in control of yourself, I feel fine asking you this."

"What," Kyungsoo balks. "I already said--"

"Can I take care of you through your heat?" Baekhyun asks. He steps in close, and if Kyungsoo hadn't been begging the empty air the past three weeks for Baekhyun's heady scent to envelope him, he would have dropped to his knees right there.

"Yes," Kyungsoo says, but Baekhyun doesn’t move. "Yes. Fuck, Baekhyun, now!"

Baekhyun steps in fully, and his arms circle Kyungsoo's waist, one hand caught in the omega's hair to cradle his head carefully as he kisses him. Kyungsoo thinks of all of his stereotypes of alphas, of their lack of being able to do anything but fuck, and thanks his lucky stars that this alpha is continuing to break through Kyungsoo's stereotypes.

Baekhyun can be sweet, can be level-headed in the face of an omega in heat--namely, Kyungsoo himself--and he can kiss.

"Fuck," Kyungsoo moans against Baekhyun's mouth, letting the alpha lick his way past Kyungsoo's lips, tracing out every crevice and sucking lightly on kyungsoo's tongue. Kyungsoo groans, tugging at Baekhyun's shirt with both hands. The blanket he had wrapped around his waist falls to the ground, and Baekhyun's hands slide, warm and dry, down Kyungsoo's back to squeeze his ass.

"You're so hot," Baekhyun whispers. It's the compliment of a teenaged boy, but Kyungsoo can feel the sincerity in it, in the way Baekhyun is slow in trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses from Kyungsoo's mouth to his jaw, pausing to suck at his pulse-point before he drags his tongue down Kyungsoo's neck, breathing in deeply. "So perfect," he adds, and Kyungsoo clings onto him tighter, burying his hands in Baekhyun's hair.

"Bedroom," Kyungsoo demands, and Baekhyun is only too easy to pull along behind him. His thin fingers trail over the exposed curve of Kyungsoo's ass, and Kyungsoo had to bite his lip to stop himself from stopping completely in the hallway to press back against Baekhyun's fingers, to feel them slip between his ass cheeks and circle his rim.

He moans.

"Easy," Baekhyun says gently. He tugs Kyungsoo's shoulder, making sure the omega doesn't miss his own bedroom, and it's Kyungsoo who is the one to nearly shove Baekhyun down flat on the bed.

"You try being in heat for four days and you tell me to go easy, ok?" Kyungsoo grumbles as he hastily slips Baekhyun's belt free of its loops. He tugs Baekhyun's shirt up next, helping the alpha out of his sweater.

He swears out loud, and Baekhyun blushes. Kyungsoo is already leaning forward to mouth at Baekhyun's chest, muscles firm even if not incredibly bulked up and defined. He fits in Kyungsoo's hands, and Kyungsoo can't deny how much he loves it, the soft skin of Baekhyun's tummy and the why his breath catches when he trails the tips of his fingernails over Baekhyun's belly button.

"While we’re giving compliments," Kyungsoo whispers, mouthing at Baekhyun's collarbones. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Not so bad, huh?" Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo thinks he might be preparing another retort, but Kyungsoo grabs at Baekhyun's pants and yanks them down his legs along with his boxers.

Baekhyun is hard, and Kyungsoo is on the verge of salivating at the sight of the burgeoning knot at the base of the alpha's cock.

"I want," he whines, uncaring anymore with the heat clawing through his system. He clambers into Baekhyun's lap, pushing the alpha down flat again. He straddles him, and though he hasn't been prepped, he's been fingering himself for three days. He should be fine. Right now, his body has only one need, and Kyungsoo is desperate to give in.

"You'll let me touch you, right?" Baekhyun asks, slim fingers slipping down Kyungsoo's sides to his hips, down to the muscles of his thighs and then up to his nipples. Kyungsoo cries out.

"Yes, touch me," he orders, demands, begs, pleads--he really doesn't know anymore.

"Ride me," Baekhyun asks. "That's what you want to do, isn't it?" He slips a hand around behind Kyungsoo's back, his fingers drag down the cleft of Kyungsoo's ass. The omega holds his breath.

"Do you need my fingers first?" Baekhyun asks, and Kyungsoo feels safe.

"I'll be fine," he says, reaching down for Baekhyun's cock, to slide himself down the shaft. "If you're sure," Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo nods, positioning himself right with the head of Baekhyun's cock pressed against his rim. He hasn't even sunk down yet and he already feels like crying from the relief of Baekhyun, hot and hard, against him.

"I'll go slow," Kyungsoo promises, and when Baekhyun nods, he promptly sinks down to the hilt, moaning at being so full. The stretch is so good, the beginnings of Baekhyun's knot pressed against his entrance, and Baekhyun has his head thrown back, his chest heaving.

"You said you'd go slow," he pants. "Fuck."

"Three days," Kyungsoo says. "Think about it." Baekhyun grimaces, and Kyungsoo is almost offended he has the brainpower to manage such an expression when he's buried balls deep inside of Kyungsoo. "Now, fuck me."

Baekhyun plants his feet on Kyungsoo's bed, and Kyungsoo lifts up, dropping back down just as Baekhyun thrusts up. Pleasure rips through him, more intense than anything he's ever felt during this heat, let alone his whole life.

He takes back what he's said about omegas begging their alphas to knot them--this feels incredible. His body craves it, and Kyungsoo's back arches. He needs more.

"Baekhyun--fuck," he says, hands planted on Baekhyun's chest as he rolls his hips down repeatedly, chasing something, that little bit extra, to throw him over the edge. Baekhyun's fingers dig into Kyungsoo's hips, and he pulls him down harder, his knot now slipping in and out of Kyungsoo.

The teasing of the sensation has filthy pleas and ugly threats spilling from his mouth, but then Baekhyun changes his angle, and Kyungsoo is falling forward, begging Baekhyun to let him come as he bites at the skin of Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun thrusts up again, and Kyungsoo lets him rolls them over, pressing Kyungsoo's back flat into the mattress.

"Come when you need to," Baekhyun says. "You don't need my permission to feel good." He starts up again, fucking into Kyungsoo faster than before, his knot swelling. He slips a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Kyungsoo's cock and tugging in time with his thrusts. Kyungsoo buries his hands in Baekhyun's hair and drags him down for a kiss. It's messy, more tongue and teeth and harsh breaths against each others' faces, but Kyungsoo is so close, has needed this for awhile.

"Can I knot you?" Baekhyun asks, and Kyungsoo has to swallow, to seriously try to get the word yes out. Baekhyun thrusts in again, and Kyungsoo wants to just throw his head back and scream. "Can I? Kyungsoo?"

"Fuck, yes," Kyungsoo manages, and when Baekhyun fucks forward again, he doesn't pull back. Kyungsoo feels stuffed full like he never has before, his body adjusting and opening up to let Baekhyun's swelling knot tear him apart.

"Please, I'm so close, please," Kyungsoo says, leaning up to mouth at Baekhyun's collarbones. "Please, please, please--" Baekhyun catches Kyungsoo's mouth again, working his hips in small circles that grind his knot right where Kyungsoo needs it and fits his thumb against the underside of Kyungsoo's cock.

Kyungsoo's back bows, and he comes with a shout.

Baekhyun's knot locks them in place, and comes too with a low moan that vibrates in Kyungsoo's chest.

"We might be here awhile," Baekhyun says. "I brought the after pill, just in case you--"

Kyungsoo flushes. "Yeah," he agrees. "I need one."

"I can't get to it now," Baekhyun says. He doesn't have to explain himself, both of them are blissfully aware of Baekhyun's cock locked in Kyungsoo's ass, and Kyungsoo isn't particularly a fan of it leaving yet. It’ll be a another few rounds before his heat breaks, but for just a moment it’s not clawing at him.

"In a bit, then," Kyungsoo says. He runs his fingertips over Baekhyun's upper arms. He's stronger than he looks, Kyungsoo thinks.

"And some gatorade as well," Baekhyun says. "For us both. I'm winded."

"You only fucked me once!"

"Yeah well," Baekhyun smirks. "I'm about twenty minutes from doing it again." Kyungsoo moans his agreement.

___

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol bursts into Kyungsoo's office. This time, he is thankfully not hiding any files behind his back, but he does have a potted plant that he sets at the corner of Kyungsoo's desk.

"So, how did everything go?" He asks. A little stick stuck in the soil reads ‘Congratulations!’ He obviously knows about the successful sale.

"Fine," Kyungsoo says airily, continuing to scribble notes on possible viruses onto his notebook. If they're gonna run a software company, he needs to know which firewalls he needs up. "He bought it."

"Excellent!" Chanyeol cheers. He pauses and sniffs the air. "It smells weird in here?"

"Yeah well," Kyungsoo says. "My boyfriend isn't exactly the least possessive of alphas."

Chanyeol stares.

"You didn't."

Kyungsoo laughs. "It had to happen sometime."

"I'm calling Minseok," Chanyeol declares immediately. "We're going out to celebrate tonight, and you are bringing that Byun Baekhyun whosie-what's it." He rambles on about plans, walking right out of Kyungsoo's office still talking.

Kyungsoo picks up his phone to tell Baekhyun about dinner. A text message is there waiting for him.

 _You always seem so full of judgments about alphas, Kyungsoo. Should I be concerned? Is this your ideal type?_ A picture of a hulking alpha is attacked.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and tosses his phone aside. His ideal type is already his, all judgments aside.


End file.
